The Queen and her Little Prince
by hannah.rena.houston
Summary: As Regina struggles to lose her evil ways and gain back her son's trust, she finds a friend in her possible worst enemy. Guys, just a warning, it might be a tad bit cheesy. But there will be romance. Rated T This story does not follow the exact script of Once Upon A Time.
1. Chapter 1

As Lila walked up the stairs to her room at Granny's, she thought about what August said. _Villians don't get happy endings. _ Maybe he was right. Lila sure wasn't getting her happy ending anyway. If you would count her as a villian. Lila coudn't really remember how she became a villian, but thats what people called her. A villian, or a criminal. At least, that's what rich people called her, like The Evil Queen and King George, but they really have no room to talk.

Lila unlocked her door and let herself into her room. She plopped on her bed and turned on the tv, but the only interesting thing that was on was how Dr. Whale tried to kill the mayor and almost succeeded in beating the crap out of her before the ever-present Charmings showed up, saved her life, arrested her. The news stations just kept replaying the video that Sidney managed to get of the doctor slamming Madam Mayor's shoulders against the white stone of her house, knocking the air out of her. Then David Knowlan and Mary-margeret Blanchard coming and reasoning with him and taking her to jail. The Mayor did deserve it though. Just moments before she had been all too ready to show the good people of Storybrook her power with a firework display from Hell.

Lila got bored watching the video over and over so she turned off the tv and went downstairs to see how everything was going in the resturaunt part of Granny's.

She ordered an ice tea and sat down at the counter next to Henry Mills, who was slowly sipping his hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnomon on top. Sure he was the mayors child, but he was a cool kid. You could tell he wasn't really related to the mayor. Emma Swan, the woman who broke the curse is his real mom, but she gave him up for adoption as a baby, and the mayor adopted him. I heard he had a hard time getting along with his "mom."

Henry had a droopy look to his eyes like he was tired and looked kinda sad. "You okay, kid?" I asked him. He looked up from his hot chocolate and nodded. "Yeah," he said, "Just tired. I wish my moms would stop fighting. They'r driving me crazy."

Poor little guy. "Hey, I know we don't really have a movie theater or something like that, butcha wanna go to the park and get some icecream? On me," I offered.

"No thanks, my babysitter will be at my place soon."

I felt rejected. I always thought I was good with kids.

"Maybe some other time, Lila," he said, getting off the stool and walking out the door. He smiled and waved.

I loved how Henry always treated people like people instead of property. Like they are worth something. So different from his mother, the mayor.

...

Regina sat in the jail cell, wondering if her son would ever forgive her. Henry hated evil, and what she had done today was a perfect display of it. Sometimes Regina thought she would never change. But then she remembered she had too. For Henry. But the people had been so daft, so stubborn (they have a way of doing that) to their queen's power and what she could do to them, if only they broke her last nerve.

But the one day she could have really reminded them, her magic disapeared. Sure it was just fact that magic worked differently here, but it was all just gone. Regina lacked the speed and pounding her heart gave her, the inflation of her lungs, the fealing that actually creating magic gave her. Nothing shot out at the crowd this morning when she aimed. And that was a serious problem.

...

Hours later, a wrathe stared Regina in the eyes. A soul-sucker. Regina reminded herself that she wasn't afraid. Fear is definatly a weakness. But she was helpless, locked in a cell, alone, with a wrathe that could send her to something just better than eternal damnation. Regina would admit she deserved it, she was the evil queen, but that didn't make her any less scared.

The wrathe marked Regina's palm with his sign, painfuly burning and tearing away at her skin in a way that made her cringe. It started sucking the life out of her body, slowly and painfully Regina felt her life leaving her. She felt nothing but fire and burning everywhere in her body. She felt like someone had been sitting there, ripping her chest open and slowly dissassembling her heart. She heard screams and realized they were escapig from her own lips.

Suddenly she saw flames and wondered if she was in Hell, if God was punishing her for what she did. But slowly she felt the pain leaving, and stopped hearing the wrathe's shreiks. She felt sweaty, and she saw David's blurred figure above her. Then she slipped into unconcousness.


	2. Chapter 2

_The following is a flash-back to the Enchanted_ Forest.

I slowly took in our surroundings. There were hundreds of thousands of the evil queen's guards, and they had us surrounded. They stood, effortlessly taking the lives of all Rob's men and other redeamers. Even the small, innocent children they slit the throats of, laughing in cruelty as the children pleaded.

I felt someone behind me, but it was to late to turn around. Suddenly, I felt something plant itself in my abdomen. The guard slowly ripped the knife through and out of my body. I felt like I was drowning in a scarlet pool of blood. I tried to scream but no sound left my lips. Tears and blood swelled up in my throat, I couldn't breathe anymore. As my vision started to blur, I felt pain rush through my side.

...

I woke up in a dark, dank, cold cell. My body was num. I tried to move, but my limbs were tied down to a table that I was laying on top of. It reminded me of torture, and that gave me a sinking fealing in my stomache.

Every time I tried to wiggle free, every muscle in my body burned.

There was only one guard, and when he noticed I was awake, he hurried out of the cell.

Then I remembered Jesse. Where was he? Did he not stay with the group when the evil queen's guards arrived? It wasn't like him to just leave, though.

Then the guard arrived, this time with the queen. I was suprised how the cell changed when she walked in. She was beautiful, but somehow when she walked in, the cell got smaller, got colder, and darker. I shivered at the icy look in her eyes. She had a small silver crown on top of her head, and she was wearing a revealing red and black dress that reached only above her knees in front, but her cape went to her ankles. She had black leather leggings and knee-high boots. She smiled a wide, evil grin that at the very least terrefied me, but I was sure not to show it. "Hello, Lylian. Last time I saw you, we had a deal."

"Where is it?" she demanded, her smile instantly leaving her face.

I shook my head at her, and she motioned to the guard to untie the rag and let me speak.

"Do you doubt me, oh queen?"

"You have nice manners for a thief," she remarked.

I snickered. " I was merely mocking you, your majesty. "

"Yes, I caught the sarcasm. Where is it? Don't think I won't torture you. Watching you writhe in pain would give me much pleasure." She smiled again.

I considered. "Let me up and I'll take you to it."

The queens eyes narrowed. "I don't have time for this," she said, motioning to her gaurd. He caught the sign and tightened the ropes that tied me to the table, so deep they began to cut into my skin. "Because I slightly enjoy your company, I'll give you one last chance before you die. Where is the heart?"

I knew she would never kill me. She needed what I had, just to put an end to the one thing that threatened her power: Snow White. I knew why she hated Snow so much, Snow had told me herself. Snow ruined her life by killing her true love, which suprised me for two reasons. The evil queen loving and Snow intentionally killing someone.

"It's hidden. You will never find it without me." She sighed. "Child," she mumbled.

"Fine, untie her, but keep her arms behind her back," she glared at me, "And don't even try to escape."

...

Regina never took her eyes off Lylian for a second. She knew from past experience thay Lylian was fast, and almost impossible to catch. That's one reason people called her Lylian. She was fast and usually struck at night, and Lylian means "night thief." Nobody really knew her real name.

Lylian led them into the forest. They walked for hours, but the girl suddenly stopped at a tree. Regina gave her a questionable look. "You are going to have to untie my arms," Lylian said. Regina sighed exasperatedly as one of her guards began to untie her arms from behind her back.

"No! I want to do it, Jackson.".

Regina climbed off her horse onto the forest floor. It took her a few minutes to untie the rope, it was done so tightly.

When the girl was free, she dropped to the ground on her hans and knees.

" How do you know this is the right tree?" Regina asked her.

"I just do," Lylian replied, staring intensly at the roots.

She started using her hands to feal the earth beneath her, and soon had pulled out a small camoflauged box.

Regina made a grab for it, but Lylian pulled away. She opened the box and pulled out a glowing, beating heart. "Yes," whispered Regina. Finally. Lylian softly placed the heart in Regina's hand. Regina squeezed it, hard, but not hard enough to crush it. She needed this person alive. She smiled.

"My end of then deal is still at the village," Regina said, not taking her eyes from the heart.

Regina looked up at Lylian and smiled. "Care to join me?"

...

Regina let the guards travel a few minutes behind herself and Lylian.

"I would like to make a deal with you, Lylian," she said.

" Well now you sound like Rumplestiltskin."

"Help me kill Snow. I'll give you a castle. Servants. All the money you want."

"No." Never.

She glared at Lylian.

" Love is weakness you know," said Regina.

"Is that what Daniel told you?"

Regina set her jaw.

"Your lucky I know you better or I'd kill you right now."

"Sure. If you wanna call it luck."

Regina was tired of Lylian's blunt conversation, and Lylian obviosly didn't want to talk, so they were silent all of the way back to the village.

...

When they arrived, Regina and Jackson led Lylian inside a small pub. The owner was a greesy, burly man with missing teeth. Regina handed him a small leather bag with gold coins.

"Thank you for watching over my prisoner, Rashe, I will take him back now," said Regina.

The man nodded and pointed to a small door in the back of the pub. Hanging on it was a ring of keys. Regina walked to the back of the pub towards the door and unlocked it. Through the door there was a wooden cage, and in the cage sat a person.

Regina let him out and watched him stand up tall, after out of the pub. He had hazel brown eyes and light brown hair. He was well-built, tall, and actually quite handsome.

"Will you ever learn?" Lylian asked him. She nodded to Regina and left. The boy was more polite though. He bowed his head and then thanked the queen.

As they walked away, Regina watched Lylian's back. For some reason she sort of hoped the little brat survived. She was entertaining to listen too.

...

_Years later, in Storybrooke, Maine._

I think I'm starting to understand now. I'm just as bad as she is. I'm a villain too.

It's just weird because I've hated her my entire life, Regina ruined my life forever. But I don't really hate her anymore.

I actually feel like I need to be her best friend. I have to help her. Just because I know what it's like to be in her shoes. To be excluded just because of history.

But to help her, I would need to forget everything she's done to me. I would have to forgive.


End file.
